Twilight meets the strange pony redone chapter 3
by Specs09
Summary: enjoy


hello everyone it's me specs 09 just wanted you guys to know that i'm finally ready to say that chapter three is going to be good so please comment

Chapter 3

apple jack slowly walked into the store and she saw allot of dusty shelves "golly this room seems dead" Specs was just looking around the store inspecting the damages "well looks like i've got allot of work to do before this store is up and operational" Specs said while pushing in a loose floorboard, Applejack just looked at the entire room and then she noticed a back room "huh i wonder whats back there" she trotted over to the backroom and saw that it was a living room the furniture was covered in plastic even the fireplace **[how the hell is that possible] **she gently tugged at the plastic on the fireplace then suddenly the plastic crumbles "jee looks like this plastic was made until the owner came back but he never did" Applejack said while siting in front of a non light fireplace she felt sad somehow then suddenly there is a noise coming from upstairs (bonk , bonk) applejack looked up the stairs only to see a small round object fall down the stairs "what the it's just a ball but where did it come from" applejack thought and went up the stairs when she got to the top she saw three doors two on the sides and one straight ahead she went to the one on the right and saw a queen sized be all covered in plastic she closed the door and went to the other room on the right when she opened it she was surprised to see an entire baby room she walked in and noticed that everything was covered in dust even the crib looked old "oh my what a terrible thing to waste" she said while placing a hoof over the baby crib but the crib shattered to pieces of dust "well i'm surprised this place can still be up during all this time" she said while exiting the room then she went to the last door she had a feeling something was going to pop out and scare her she opened the door carefully until "you going to open that?" Applejack jumped "jeez ya startled me dont sneak up on me like that" apple jack said then specs opened the door to see a couple of trunks specs pulled the top one out then he pulled out the bottom one he looked at the trunks carefully then he began to unlock the trunks "lets see whats in these trunks" as he opened up the trunk he say allot of photos in frames of a couple together holding hooves and standing in front of the store "so specs do you know these people" Specs stayed silent "Specs?" he put the picture down and began to put the trunks back "we better get back down stairs" Specs said and applejack was now sad and confused "Specs is there sometin you aint telling me" Specs just walked past her but whispered "there are somethings you just dont need to know" applejack's eyes widened when he said that and Specs just went down stairs applejack finally came back to reality and went downstairs (in the main part of the store) specs was now dusting off some shelves and thought it would be nice if the store selled toys and books then apple jack came in "Specs we need to talk" specs turned around only to see a serious applejack "cant it wait till i'm done dusting these shelves" then applejack smacked the duster out of his mouth "we talk now" specs sighed "what is it applejack" Specs said while picking back up the duster "well first off why was there a baby's room in the top floor and second why did you look sad when you looked at the photo of the couple" specs sighed and placed the duster on the counter "you see applejack that baby room was my room long time ago nand the second is of my mom and dad and even though i was gone i knew they were gone you know what i'm saying applejack" Specs said while tears streamed down his face Applejack now felt bad for bring up the subject "well i'm sorry about that" Applejack said while hugging Specs tightly Specs whimpered "i-i-i just miss them so m-m-much" Applejack held him tightly in the embrace they were in Specs finally calmed down and began to pull himself together "(sniff, sniff) ugh thank you applejack i really needed that" he said while going back to dusting the shelves, Apple jack smiled "well i'll be back i'm going out to get a few things so dont rush anything okay" Specs nodded and went to the next shelf (20 minutes later) Applejack came back with her little sister applebloom and a wagon full of wood and a bunch of nails pluse some fresh paint to paint the walls applejack looked around the store only to see a sleeping Specs on a counter with a dish rag in his mouth "poor thing might as well help him finish up cleaning up the place yall ready applebloom" Applebloom nodded and began to tear off the wooden planks with much ease "jeez applebloom you sure good at handling wood" applejack said and applebloom smiled "thanks sis it really is easy" she said while pulling out the tenth piece of flooring (15 minutes later) "whoowee that is some hard workin there but we finally replaced all of the floor" applejack said while wiping off sweat on her forehead and Applebloom was fast asleep Applejack smiled at her little sister then she looked at specs laying on the counter but then specs got up "yawn oh man wehat a day huh hey the floor is all patched up" Specs said while walking on the new floor "aw it was nothin you should thank my little sis she did all the work" Specs looked shocked "really this young little filly did all the work" Applejack nodded then she picked up applebloom and carried her off to home Specs looked outside and noticed it was dawn "well better pay Twilight a visit" Specs aid and walked out.

thanks for reading i wonder what specs is going to do till next time please comment


End file.
